Arranged Union
by flameelement
Summary: Yata Misaki is from a rich family and now that she is almost eighteen it's time for a change. How's homra going to react? And what about Fushimi? Fem!Yata x Male OC. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Union

 _Disclaimer: I don't own K/K project. I stand to gain nothing with this story._

Yata Misaki groaned as she rolled over to grab her ringing cell phone.

"Yata here," She yawned into her phone.

"Good morning Misaki, are you still asleep little sister? It's almost eleven in the morning." When she recognized the voice on the other end she bolted up in bed.

"Sakura? What are you calling me for?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Ehhh,am I not allowed to call my little sister? I haven't talked to you in awhile Misaki-chan. You've been ignoring me haven't you, You don't hate me do you?" Yata could hear the pouting through the phone.

"No I haven't Sakura. You don't call me unless it has something to do with home. Now, What is it Sakura?" Yata stated not being awake enough to want to play her older sister's games.

Sakura sighed, "I can't get anything past you, now can I Misaki-chan?" Sakura paused before continuing "It's time Misaki. We're bringing you back home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _Alright here is Chapter two of Arranged Union. Let me know what you guys think._

 _Disclaimer: Still don't own it._

Yata took a deep breath before she pushed open Homra's door and stepped through the threshold thus bringing everyone's attention towards her before returning to what they had been doing previously.

"Yata-chan, there you are. We were just wondering where you were." Totsuka said from his seat by the bar with Kamamoto and Kusanagi.

"Oh sorry Totsuka-san. I had something I had to take care of," She said while walking towards them. "By the way I have something important to tell you guys." She said while looking down at the ground. That single sentence had gotten her clan's attention so that was solely on her.

"Well what is is Yata-chan?" Kusanagi asked setting down the glass of water he had gotten for Totsuka.

Yata bit her lip and sighed deciding that she might as well get it all out here and now, "Well, I'm going back home, for awhile." She paused as Totsuka interrupted her.

"Home?" he asked looking slightly puzzled.

"You guys know about my family and what they do right?" She asked.

"Of course," Kusanagi said, "your family is a huge company that deals primarily with trading and exporting electronics." Yata nodded in conformation. "But why do you need to go home?"

"Ummm well... I'm going to get married." The vanguard stated. Everyone froze and stared at her blankly.

"Married? You're not even eighteen yet Yata-chan." Kusanagi stated with narrowed eyes.

"I know Kusanagi-san, but I don't have much of a choice in this. I made a promise to my parents that I would let them choose who I marry when I turn eighteen." She explained looking resigned to it. "Plus I've always known that this would happen so I'm okay with it."

"Do you at least know who it is?" Totsuka asked looking slightly concerned.

"Ummm no not yet. I meet him tomorrow." Yata said looking down again. "There's another thing as well," She paused before continuing slowly, "I'm not going to be able to stay in Homra like I am now."

"Wait what. You're leaving?" "What the hell you can't leave." Everybody started talking at once yelling to be heard.

"Quiet." A deep voice cut through the noise like a knife silencing everyone with one word. "Yata," Mikoto looked her in the eye as he spoke to her, "are you leaving for good or are you coming back?"

"I'm going to try and come by as much as I can but it's going to be difficult," Yata stated looking at him seriously, "You guys can always call or message me when you guys need something. You know that." She said with a smile on her face. The red clan nodded and smiled back.

"Damn right Yata," Chitose said "You ain't getting rid of us that easily." Everybody gave their nods of approval at that.

Yata laughed and grinned "Of course not. You guys are family."

"When do you have to leave?" Dewa asked her.

"Tonight. My sister Sakura is coming to get me," She glanced down at her watch. "I should leave soon." She looked sad again. "I'll come see you guys soon okay?"

"You better,Yata-san." Kamamoto said as he pulled her into a hug. "You better invite us to the wedding okay?"

"Absolutely" She said hugging her childhood friend closely. "You guys don't have a choice. You're coming." Everybody smiled and patted her on the back. After everyone had said their farewells she smiled and waved as she walked out the door.


End file.
